pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
Dargonspore What do you mean?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) In way, but I don't leave them like that. I make improvements.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:08, April 16, 2014 (UTC) FOB Hey, after the finals of Sinnoh, it will be Unova Pokémon that will be featured. Considering that it has the most number of Pokémon, it would be good to amplify the template to allow Double Battles (to have two on two), just for this season. Energy ''X'' 22:18, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ... Sorry, but I don't remember which one I put a comment on. Ellis99 (talk) 08:24, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Yooo I guess someone fixed it now xD -- My ProfileTalk to me 06:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Accent E Listen, can you tell me how to do that accent on the e? I can't figure out how to do that with my keyboard. Not to sound pressuring, but I need to know, stat! Golden Latias 6 21:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 I tried it. But... I don't have an option button on my keyboard. And I did the other way around, but everytime I do it, Google Chrome Help just pops up in the next tab. Is there another way or is there another way to explain it? I really, really, really need to know! Golden Latias 6 21:30, May 5, 2014 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 FOB How about you do this week's battle? I am getting a bit tired, since I have to set up. Energy ''X'' 21:36, May 5, 2014 (UTC) A two-on-two battle of Generation V Pokémon. Best to use ones that have an optimal performance in pair, to boost their power. Energy ''X'' 22:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : This week. So far, Sawk, Throh, Gothitelle and Duosion have been used. Other Gen V Pokémon can be used. Energy ''X'' 22:30, May 5, 2014 (UTC) LOOKING TO BECOME A ADMINISTRATOR Im looking to become an admin so i was wondering how long it took you if you would please help me. Munylo15 (talk) 13:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Munylo15 To:Professor Slayingthehalcyon From Trainer Micah Hello Professor Slayingthehalcyon, This is Trainer Micah a user of the wikia hello i thought i'd let you know i am active if needed so you know sir... As for the message by Munylo15 ^ the message directly above this one please ignore his request message for admin so you know.. I'll chat with him for you if you'd like? I've noticed as a user how hard it is to become one admin on this wikia as for myself i'll show you the experience need from myself a user like: Being active, editing alot & so on so you know sir if you need anything from me let me know okay so you kinda know & everything... Chat with you soon Professor Slaying..Trainer Micah (talk) 14:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi, my friend Energy X told me you are in charge of the main page. If you are, I was wondering if you could change the page so it doesn't have boarders but instead something similar to this site's layout, http://pokemonmysterydungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Wiki, with it's headers being like that, but in the colour of blue or navy. P.S. Reason why I say this is because the main page maybe neat but, it's bland colourless and a bit boring. Yours Thankfully Ellis99 (talk) 19:14, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Here you go } If you would like to know to code, just edit my post to see the coding. Ellis99 15:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't get it... What are you trying to say. Ellis99 16:25, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I Get You Unfortunatly I can't since I'm not an admin and it says I don't have permission. Your Right I completely forgot, thanks. Ellis99 16:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC) KF You should ban Krapface indefinitely, he has completely vandalized the Law & Order site and MY OWN user page on that site. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 18:50, May 17, 2014 (UTC) The Main Page Template What do you think of it Template:Main Page/Sandbox, of course it's not finished since I need to make a FOBWinners sandbox template and another sandbox template. Ellis99 21:22, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Main Page/Sandbox As I said, it isn't finished as of yet. Ellis99 22:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Here is the finished template Here it is, Template:Main Page/Sandbox Ellis99 12:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I know, but I don't know what's wrong with it since I have tried nearly everything to get rid of that black thing. Ellis99 17:36, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Main Page I think it is now finished. Ellis99 17:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) FoB I tried to fix the template to show two images at once (parameters containing a and b letters in middle of words), but I failed. Could you correct that, please? Energy ''X'' 23:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey! You didn't respond to my message about my finished Main Page Template. Ellis99 16:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Here you go then This is it. Ellis99 17:08, May 21, 2014 (UTC)